Deer hunters prefer to shoot large and healthy deer and other game to obtain the largest amount of good-tasting meat and the best trophies. For deer to grow large and meaty, they need to eat a good quantity and quality of food. To help deer eat well, hunters sometimes set up deer feeders in fields and stock the feeders with nutritious deer feed. Such deer feed is typically corn feed, high protein feed, or other feed for supplementing the deer's diet. The feeders are used before, but usually not during, deer season, so they typically are transported from the field just before the season opens and then transported back out to the field and set up again after the end of the season.
Some simple deer feeders include wooden boxes and metal barrels for holding the feed. Another type of deer feeder has a container for the feed and a slinger device for slinging the feed from the container out to the area around the feeder. And yet another type of deer feeder has a container for the feed that is suspended above the ground. All of these feeders are useful in providing nutritious feed to deer to help them grow large and healthy. But they are generally heavy and bulky to transport and time-consuming to assemble and disassemble.
Accordingly, there is yet a need for a deer and game feeder that can be assembled and disassembled in the field quickly and easily and that is lightweight and compact when disassembled for ease of transporting and storing. It is to the provision of such a deer and game feeder that the present invention primarily is directed.